Field
This invention relates to dynamic power rail control, and more specifically, to merging and splitting of the power supplied to the plurality of power rails.
Background
Integrated circuits have grown increasingly complex. Thus, a single integrated circuit may include a large of number of processors. Further, the peak current per processor has also been increasing. Accordingly, multiple power rails may be used to power different types of processors.